User talk:Lea Reclin
Sure! I love to. We can talk on chat or on here, it doesn't matter. I am going to have to show the other admins and rest of community before any official decisions, though. Hey love, don't make it bad. 14:27, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Profile under construction I'm fine with you changing helping with the backround redesign, but before anything permanent happens, I was thinking that maybe we take the options and stuff and leave them up for a few days to a week for people to vote on? To make sure that it's not two or three people liking it, and a dozen hating it, you know? Try to get a community decision. I personally like the designs, especially the night one, but I think it'd be everyone to see it on the wiki and not just in pictures before deciding on something. Hey love, don't make it bad. 02:24, March 6, 2014 (UTC) I think I already told you my preference :P Can you give me my heart back? I want to be able to love again 12:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi Lea! Is there a time where you can be on chat to discuss this? Thanks! Sincerely, Thank you Bathtub Crocodile. (talk • ) 01:47, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I saw you message on one of my pages and if you want to make a proper cover, go ahead. Better than my one XD Can you give me my heart back? I want to be able to love again 02:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Lea! It's PJOfan22 from deviantART!! I didn't know you used this wiki!! DaughterOfHermes11 (talk • ) 14:40, March 9, 2014 (UTC)PJOfan22 Hey Hey, I am a bureaucrat from Camp Jupiter Wiki, one of this wiki's affiliates, and I saw how you made this wiki look much nicer and I was wondering if you could also redesign Camp Jupiter wiki. -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 18:11, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey there. I'm Ers. I was just wondering if you have anything to do around here. We have a few projects coming up soon enough and we could use some numbers. You available? [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 18:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Also, depends on what we have to offer. Right now, I think we might be looking for writers for The Demigod Grand Prix at the moment. Next, I think I might be in search of some active writers for Two Hells and then I think myself and SoZ may restart The Young God Chronicles but as I said, it depends on what we start and restart. I'm also in favor of restarting Last Man Standing and I'm sure we'll need writers for that too. [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 19:05, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Your OC is the child of who? Because I'm sure we can get you into The Grand Prix because we'll have many writers so writing on your part will be not very time consuming. [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 19:12, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it's fine. We will see what we can do. If you are interested in the near future, let us know. We need to re-establish it first [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 19:18, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey girl! I wanted to ask you how to do all the fancy stuff in editor like that cool table thing underneath lea's main pic on her page. Thanks for telling me about this place. I can develope Carly better. Is the page good enough? Carly Mitchell (talk • ) 07:11, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Carly Mitchell It's a template. In Visual Mode there's a option called Templates. Click on "Add other Templates" and then search for "Chapter". Then hover over the green puzzle piece and Click edit and then add the name of the pages that you want to put. Child of the Night, Eyes of Gold Harbinger of Shadows, an old ancient Soul . 18:21, March 30, 2014 (UTC) An Art Request Hello Lea, my name is SonOfZeus1200, head of The Legion of Thieves collab. I'm asking if you would be willing to create a cover page for our collab. DarkCyberWolf made one for it which is cool, but I would like something done by a professional artist. After seeing your work on your character and your profile on Deviantart, I would love for you to be the one to create it. Send me a message if you are interested. I look forward to hearing from you. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 03:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Ok the Deviantart messaging is really confusing sorry. So I don't have any idea's in mind, I liked the cover pages you made for The Dream Keeper Chronicles so maybe something like that. But I give full creative control to you and I'm sure whatever you create will be awsome. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 01:56, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh, ok then, well I'll look into it a bit more. Thanks anyways. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 18:10, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ....You evil girl. (Also you realise that other people can see your blackmail right?) Fine. I'll work on something >> For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 06:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) It's all a matter of perspective. For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 07:26, August 8, 2014 (UTC)